The Origins of Kid Rot
by u r awesome
Summary: This story is about Chester's/Kid Rot's past before the episode "Kid Rot". This idea came to our minds and we decided to write it. Please Read and Review. We hope you enjoy!


**The Origins of Kid Rot**

**Chester POV:**

It all started on that day. That's when my obsession started.

I walked down the halls of Waterford Junior High feeling a bit depressed and weary. My father had gone on another drunken rampage last night and I spent the whole morning trying to cover up my wounds before a teacher could suspect child abuse. Even though I felt depressed and my whole body felt dead, the moment I stepped into the classroom I plastered a cheerful smile on my face and joined my teachers in greeting.

Today I was to meet during homeroom to discuss my idea for the regional science fair. I've always loved science, especially botanical science. Every time my teachers assigned me to a regional or school science fair competition I always won first place in botanical sciences.

We were gathered here to discuss my idea for my project this year. Unfortunately I needed some funding for the experiment.

My teachers were amused. I was always the A-student, the goody two-shoes, the teachers' pet etc. And although I was a smart boy, I was also poor. The idea of me creating a chemical that would help the world was fairly amusing to them. I could barely scrape by with few necessary supplies in school, so how was I supposed to fund my experiment? It was absurd! Scientists who devoted their life to experiments like mine never found an answer. There was no way a poor boy like me would invent something so magnificent to help the world.

In the end, the school board agreed to fund my experiment, on one condition though: if the experiment were to succeed they would get all of the credit for funding the project and they would share the fame, but if it were to fail, then they would expel me from the school, cut the funding, and act as it never happened. In other words, it was imperative that I succeed or I would lose everything. I was also told that the project had to be completed by the first week of spring.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

At long last the dreadfully long day ended, and I headed home to my parents' small apartment.

My father was very abusive and brutal, and my mother was an alcoholic, so I entered unnoticed by either of my parents. I saw my mother sprawled on the couch. I supposed my mother was suffering from a big hangover because she seemed to be really sick. My father, well, thankfully he wasn't near or I would have been hit. I was the reason he had so many problems, or so he said.

Now don't get me wrong I loved my mum. She was the best. But ever since my father started abusing us and losing his temper a lot more frequently, she changed. We all did. She began to wallow in her fears and she began to drink, excessively.

I tried to reassure her that everything was going to be alright. I tried to tell her that my father would come to his senses; that she was in control, but she refused to listen. She would smile weakly and reply sadly

"Oh, Chester what am I going to do with you?"

This irked me to no end. Everyone believed I was weak, and I was extremely tired of people not having faith in me. That's why I was determined to show them that I could make my experiment successful.

I quickly began doing research. What I discovered fascinated me:

_P__utrescet__ is really helpful to the growth of the pomi, fructiar, borisar and busculae_, I read from a book.

This excited me because it meant that compost and rot are very helpful to the growth of plants. Sure they would decay and die first, but after some experiments I soon discovered that by pouring the liquefied rot onto another set of plants, the new set of plants would bloom vigorously. This was because the former plant's nutrients would be transferred into the next plant's soil causing it to be fertilized quickly, which in effect made the plant grow wonderfully.

I quickly began to wonder about my experiment. If I could invent some liquid chemically altered compost and rot, plants could grow anywhere. Even in the desert!

It was genius, sheer brilliance. Not only would my invention help the world, but maybe it would cause my family to get enough fame that, my father would stop abusing us, my mom could finally get rid of him, and we would definitely expose my father and the harms he has caused my mother and I. My mother and I could start a new life.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

So I began to work on my experiment. I bought a type of plant, _Gaylussacia brachycera_, which is the longest living plant in the world. If my experiment were to succeed the _Gaylussacia brachycera _would rot and die at an alarming rate, but the plant would grow just as fast as it died and it would flourish to its adulthood. It would have the same outcome as if the plant had grown for many years!

The days became long and beautiful. For many weeks I worked towards my goal, but spring was quickly approaching Waterford and I still hadn't completed the project.

On this particular day, March 23, the Sun was shining warmly down upon Waterford. The sky was blue, dotted with puffy white cumulus clouds and there was a light breeze outside. Finally after many trials I achieved great results. My invention was a success!

I began to hurriedly jot down my experimental procedures. I was really excited, and I scheduled an appointment to meet the school board a week from today to tell them about my success.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

On the day before the meeting I decided to check my experiment one last time to make sure the presentation would work out fine when I presented the experiment to the school board.

This was my last day to work on the experiment. This day is also the day the failure happened; the day I stopped being Chester and became Kid rot; a monster.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

I was preparing my notes and examples to show the committee. I just needed to add the finishing touches to the experiment. As I heated the chemicals I reached for a test tube. The test tubes I was using at were from a rainforest Brazil. I failed to inspect the test tube and clean it before the experiment. As a result, I overlooked a microscopic parasite was in the test tube. As I poured my chemicals into the test tube a chemical reaction occurred.

_Crap! _I thought.

I had miscalculated the chemical formulas and I had no knowledge of the parasite mixed within my chemicals.

The test tube exploded scraping me in the process, and some of the chemicals fell onto my skin and in my pores. The microscopic parasites which I had overlooked were now inside me.

As I examined the mess I created I felt a gooey substance on my skin. I tried to brush it away, but I always felt more. Then I thought it must be blood so I looked down, but as I looked upon my hands, my face turned into horror. My skin was no longer _my skin,_ at least not in color. I let my eyes drift over my body. My skin had already absorbed the chemicals and turned a lateritious/wild plum color. But that was not what affected me most; it was the bile and stench that I produced. I tried to stand up but slipped and fell on something. Black Goo.

I felt very frightened. Frightened about what was to come. Frightened about what I could do. I was frightened of what the president of the school board was to say.

You're a failure. You're a failure. You're a failure. You're a failure. You're a failure. You're a failure. You're a failure. You're a failure. You're a failure. You're a failure. You're a failure. You're a failure. You're a failure. You're a failure. You're a failure. You're a failure. You're a failure. You're a failure.

That is all I could hear in my head. All I could think.

Suddenly that fright and confusion turned to anger.

That's when everything turned black

I fled. How was I supposed to pay the school funds back? I was a failure. Anger overcame me. Once again an unearthly scream erupted from my throat. I pushed everything out of my way. And into the forest I went… I ran in the forest until I could run no longer. Then I sat down. I rested my hands on the grass. That was when I got my surprise. A small pile of black goo formed where my hands touched on the grass…

I tried to brush it off but every time I moved my hand more goo came out. I flipped my hand over and watched in horror as the goo flowed down…from inside me!

A scream ripped through my throat.

What had I become?

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

**Hey it's us again! It's been a long time no see! :D **

**We've been busy so we haven't written much lately but we just got an idea so here it is.**

**Chester's past remains unknown so here's a little story we came up with. Enjoy!**


End file.
